21
by breech
Summary: Selena abriu os olhos para a claridade da manhã com um sorriso no rosto, chegara o dia, finalmente chegara o dia! Repassou mentalmente todos os planos e surpresas certificando-se de que havia se preparado para colocar uma cada das ideias em prática. Confiante, virou o rosto para o lado focando a razão de tudo aquilo.


**Dedicada à LikeFawkes**

* * *

Selena abriu os olhos para a claridade da manhã com um sorriso no rosto, chegara o dia, finalmente chegara o dia! Repassou mentalmente todos os planos e surpresas certificando-se de que havia se preparado para colocar uma cada das ideias em prática. Confiante, virou o rosto para o lado focando a razão de tudo aquilo.

Demetria dormia tranquila, o rosto de boneca trazia um sorriso mínimo, provavelmente fruto de um sonho. Os cabelos arruivados espalhavam-se pelo seu rosto e travesseiro, a mais velha não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto a garota parecia um anjo.

Devagar, Lena se levantou da cama procurando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, o relógio digital no criado mudo lhe confirmava estar alguns minutos adiantada.

Pegou a carteira em cima da escrivaninha e saiu do apartamento escolhendo esperar sua encomenda na portaria do bloco. Às 8h30min em ponto pôde ver o entregador chegar conforme haviam combinado. Pagou o que devia voltando rapidamente para casa.

Colocou o presente delicadamente ao lado de um embrulho multicolorido em cima do balcão da cozinha americana. Arrumou toda a mesa do café-da-manhã, sorrindo ao final do trabalho satisfeita com o resultado.

Voltando aos aposentos subiu na cama pairando sobre a garota adormecida, as mãos colocadas uma de cada lado da cabeça dela sustentavam o peso do resto do corpo. Abaixou o rosto a poucos centímetros do de Demi.

"Bom dia, Bela Adormecida." Depositou um beijo rápido na ponta do nariz pequeno. "Que tal acordar?" A ruiva se remexeu preguiçosa e tentou puxar o lençol para cobrir-se por completo, sendo impedida pela outra. "Levanta minha menina!" Selena beijou as bochechas. "Ou será que já posso dizer minha dama?" Bicou-lhe os lábios causando um sorriso na mais nova.

Demetria abriu os olhos ainda um pouco nublados encarando Lena bem perto de si. Os olhos chocolate lhe fitavam com empolgação e a boca carnuda lhe saudava com um sorriso farto.

"Bom dia!" A voz rouca saiu baixa.

"Feliz aniversário, minha pequena lady."

Selena deslocou uma das mãos para o rosto da menina deitada, a ponta dos dedos tocaram as maçãs do rosto num afago carinhoso.

"Cadê meu beijinho de aniversário?" A menor brincou fazendo bico. A latina riu para depois beijar os lábios rosados demoradamente. Os braços finos de Demi circularam seu pescoço lhe prendendo no lugar.

"Será que pode me soltar para eu começar a lhe dar seus presentes?" As bocas coladas faziam a voz sair abafada.

"Presentes? Quer dizer que tem mais de um?"

"Por que não levanta e descobre?" Beijou-lhe o canto da boca lhe lançando uma piscadela e soltando-se do abraço.

"Arg, sabe que sou curiosa!" A garota sentou na cama, fazendo o lençol fino deslizar no corpo deixando o baby doll vermelho a mostra. "Isso é injusto, é meu aniversário! Poderia escolher ficar na cama até mais tarde!"

"Te encontro na sala em cinco minutos. E vista algo leve!" A mais velha saiu do aposento pequeno deixando Demi sozinha.

As mãos habilidosas prenderam o cabelo longo num coque mal feito.

Era seu vigésimo primeiro aniversário e embora inicialmente não estivesse empolgada com a data, Selena falara tanto em seu ouvido tentando lhe convencer como era especial que acabara por ser contagiada, ansiando por aquele dia.

Levantou-se indo até o armário e abrindo as portas se viu indecisa sobre o que usar. Nem sequer sabia aonde iriam, Lena gostava do mistério e não havia deixado escapar nenhuma dica. Por fim, colocou um short jeans e blusa básica branca. Deu uma rápida lavada no rosto e dirigiu-se à sala.

Sua latina lhe esperava em pé ao lado da mesa de quatro lugares. O centro era ocupado com um bolo coberto de brigadeiro que trazia a lateral enfeitada com jujubas, em cima, vinte e uma velinhas coloridas. Pães e biscoitos repousavam em suas cestinhas e os frios numa pequena tábua de vidro. Sorriu diante da surpresa.

"Um bom café-da-manhã para seu dia começar fabuloso!" A Gomez se aproximou com uma das mãos escondidas nas costas. "E para ficar ainda melhor, está na hora de começar a te mimar!" A mão revelou-se trazendo um buquê de lírios rosados. "_Feliz cumpleaños, mi reina bonita_."

Um sorriso largo e olhos lacrimosos foram as respostas que Selena recebeu. Demi pegou as flores encostando o nariz em uma delas, aspirando seu cheiro doce e marcante, lírio era sua flor favorita.

"Gostou?" A voz da mais velha parecia apreensiva, quase temerosa.

Os olhos castanhos saíram das flores lhe encarando por um instante, o sorriso bonito ainda nos lábios. "E você tem dúvidas? São minhas preferidas, é claro que eu amei."

A morena soltou um suspiro aliviado arrancando uma risada curta da garota mais baixa.

"Vamos sentar?" A mais velha ofereceu a mão para Demetria a fim de conduzi-la a seu lugar e depois da garota tomar assento, alcançou o pacote colorido no balcão da cozinha o entregando a mais nova. "Seu segundo presente."

A Lovato, em instantes, abriu a embalagem encontrando uma caneca negra com notas musicais desenhadas em branco. O sorriso largo voltou ao rosto de boneca.

"Para você tomar seu precioso café sempre se lembrando de sua maior paixão que é cantar!"

"Obrigada!" O murmúrio baixo carregado de emoção trouxe um sorriso à outra.

"Se tiver gostado, não precisa agradecer."

"É linda, eu amei."

"Então a inaugure logo! Tome seu café porque temos um longo dia pela frente!"

"Para onde vamos mesmo?" O tom de quem não queria nada escondia parcialmente a intenção de Demi de saber seu destino. Alcançou o bule de sua preciosa bebida negra despejando o líquido quente no presente recém-adquirido.

"Isso, minha cara, também faz parte da surpresa." A piscadela de Lena indicava que ela não ia falar e Demetria suspirou, o jeito era mesmo esperar.

(...)

"Parada número um!" Os dedos longos deslizaram pela lateral do rosto retirando a venda preta dos olhos de Demi que piscou algumas vezes se acostumando à claridade. "Parque de diversões!"

A voz alegre ecoou nos ouvidos da menor que sorriu. "Podemos ir ao trem fantasma?" A empolgação refletindo em seu próprio tom.

"Faremos o pacote completo, vamos a todos os brinquedos que quiser. O que quer fazer primeiro?"

A pequena pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. "Trem fantasma."

"Então é para lá que vamos!" Selena pegou Demetria pela mão e praticamente correu para o brinquedo, o que faz a mais nova rir.

E por horas as duas pularam de brinquedo em brinquedo quase indo a todos do parque. Alguns por insistência da mais velha já que a aniversariante parecia ter medo demais para enfrenta-los. No final da manhã, Lena já havia ganhando uma dúzia de marcas nos braços magros, frutos dos agarros que a Lovato lhe dava.

"Gostando da adrenalina?" A morena riu olhando de soslaio para a outra enquanto colocava um punhado de algodão doce na boca.

A mais nova revirou os olhos de maneira divertida. "Só você para me fazer passar por isso..."

"Do que está reclamando? Não é você que está toda marcada!" Ela estendeu os braços mostrando a pele bronzeada cheia de marcas vermelhas.

"Bem feito! É seu castigo por me levar naquelas coisas altas e radicais." Lhe lançou um falso olhar feio enquanto trazia um sorriso nos lábios. Selena entrou na brincadeira tentando segurar o riso.

"Ah é? E sabe qual o seu castigo por me machucar?" A outra maneou a cabeça negando. "Beijos melados!"

Então a Gomez colocou um pedaço de algodão doce sobre os lábios e partiu para cima de Demi, a prendendo em seus braços e lhe distribuindo beijos pelo rosto. Conforme o doce derretia, Demetria ficava mais melada e se debatia tentando sair do aperto, o que provocava altas gargalhadas na outra.

"Estou vingada!" Selena se afastou risonha e passou a língua nos lábios sentindo o açúcar.

A mais nova passou as mãos na fronte tentando se limpar sem conseguir alcançar seu objetivo. "Você me paga Selena Marie Gomez!" E se pôs a correr atrás da morena que ria enquanto se desviava das pessoas pelo caminho se afastando da menina que tentava lhe alcançar.

(...)

Selena parou o carro na frente da casa grande que conhecia fazia anos. "Chegamos ao nosso segundo destino! E ao ponto de entrega de seu terceiro presente."

Virou para Demetria sentada no banco do carona e com cuidado retirou a faixa preta dos olhos da garota que olhou em volta tentando situar-se. "A casa dos meus pais?" Franziu o cenho estranhando, achou que iria ser um dia só delas.

"Embora eu queira muito te raptar e passar o dia só com você, tem muita gente querendo dar os parabéns." A mais velha sorriu de lado e estendeu uma caixa preta aveludada. "Antes de entrar, seu terceiro presente."

Abriu a tampinha revelando um delicado relicário prateado. No formato de losango, a joia trazia uma lua crescente feita de pequenos brilhantes acompanhada de uma pequena estrela. A ruiva o abriu encontrando uma foto dela e outra de Lena, atrás uma pequena inscrição: "A noite é nossa cúmplice". Sorriu lembrando-se de quando havia proferido aquelas palavras.

"Posso ter a honra de coloca-lo em seu pescoço?" A Lovato entregou a caixinha a mais velha que pegou o cordão com cuidado. "Vire-se." Selena prendeu a joia na garota sorrindo. "Tão perfeito quanto achei que ficaria." Encarou Demi com olhar apaixonado por alguns instantes depois de ver como o presente havia ficado em sua pele.

"Eu nem tenho palavras para agradecer." A mão pequena pousou sobre o rosto delicado e afagou as bochechas coradas de sol.

"Seu sorriso é minha recompensa." Riu quando percebeu Demetria corar. "É melhor entrarmos logo, minha dama, ou sua mãe vai mandar chamar a polícia."

A risada da mais nova preencheu o carro. "Claro."

Já fora do veículo, Demi pegou a mão de Selena entrelaçando seus dedos. "Quero entrar lá dentro assim, fique perto de mim."

"Tanto quanto a sua família deixar..." Beijou a testa da baixinha e as duas seguiram para a festa que a família Lovato tanto fizera questão de organizar.

(...)

Após algumas horas de conversas amenas e risadas sinceras, Selena pensou que ela e Demi poderiam ter alguns minutos sozinhas, assim que, levantou-se do sofá estendendo a mão para a companheira e a conduzindo para a parte externa da casa. As duas sentaram-se na beira da piscina mergulhando os pés na água quase gélida.

Colocou a mão pequena sobre seu colo acariciando a pele pálida com a ponta dos dedos. O olhar de Demetria focalizou as mãos unidas e um sorriso bobo brincou em seus lábios. Algum tempo depois, Lena virou-se para ela.

"Um doce pelos seus pensamentos."

A pequena suspirou.

"Não importa aonde estivermos, se você está comigo me sinto em casa."

Os olhos chocolates pareceram brilhar ao ouvir a menina. Trouxe a mão delicada para perto de seu rosto e beijou o dorso suavemente.

Demi soltou a mão dos domínios da mais velha, a pousando sobre uma das bochechas coradas de Selena. Aproximou-se da morena, olhos nos olhos. Sentiu a respiração doce bater contra sua pele, automaticamente o ar ficou mais espesso e o coração se acelerou, seu olhar caiu sobre a boca carnuda por um instante para depois focar outra vez o mar castanho que tanto amava.

A Gomez fechou a pequena distância que lhes separava, porém desviou do caminho realmente desejado. Os lábios pousaram no canto da boca de sua pequena e ela deixou que demorassem alguns instantes por lá. Sentia o coração bater forte contra as costelas parecendo querer pular de dentro de si. Afastou-se devagar, os olhos fechados.

"Quero que sempre esteja do meu lado." O sussurro da voz doce trouxe um sorriso à latina que entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Demetria.

"Estamos juntas."

A ruiva sorriu e deitou a cabeça no ombro de Lena notando pela primeira vez que o sol começava a se pôr. Os raios alaranjados davam lugar ao céu escuro e as estrelas e por alguns minutos as duas se concentraram na lenta mudança da paisagem. O vento antes abafado, agora começava a trazer o alívio do calor intenso e soprava fresco.

Quando a escuridão do céu se tornou total, as únicas luzes que iluminavam as garotas eram a acesa da sala da família Lovato e a da lua.

"É a primeira noite de lua cheia." A voz despreocupada da mais velha chamou a atenção de Demi que levantou-se para olhá-la. "Sabia que a lua cheia é fase das realizações? E que é o momento em que as emoções se aguçam e se intensificam?" A mais nova balançou a cabeça negando. "Dizem que é o melhor momento de se fazer pedidos porque é o momento mais intenso do mês e os deuses nos escutam melhor."

"Então se eu fizer um desejo..." A pequena deixou a pergunta no ar.

"As chances dele se realizar são muito maiores. Quer fazer um pedido?" A Lovato confirmou com a cabeça. "Então fecha os olhos e pensa no que mais quer no mundo."

Demetria fechou os olhos se concentrando no que ia pedir e então milhares de cenas lhe povoaram a mente. Ela e Selena no altar, num quarto de hotel, na frente de uma casa nova. Lena com um barrigão, as duas no hospital paparicando uma criança, andando de mãos dadas no parque com ela alguns anos depois.

Foi então que percebeu que o que mais desejava era que pudesse ter uma vida feliz e seu pedido foi poder viver essa vida com o seu amor. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e encontrou sua latina lhe fitando com olhos intensos.

"Agora, guarda esse pedido no coração e acredite que ele pode se transformar em realidade."

"Só pedi para permanecer sempre em casa."

Selena entendendo as palavras sorriu e trouxe a cabeça da mais nova para encostar-se em seu ombro outra vez. Aquele havia sido seu pedido também.

(...)

Demetria saiu do banho enxugando os cabelos, vestia uma blusa velha de uma banda qualquer e mini short preto. Percebeu Selena sentada na cama já de pijama lhe encarando com uma expressão estranha.

"O que foi?" Abaixou os olhos para o próprio corpo procurando algo de errado, não encontrando nada voltou a encarar a mulher em sua frente. "Por que está me olhando assim?"

A morena riu da preocupação boba da companheira. Levantou-se indo até ela passando os braços pela cintura fina, a garota largou a toalha aos seus pés deixando os cabelos acobreados caírem por seus ombros e costas, o cheiro doce do shampoo de pêssego misturou-se ao perfume do sabonete entorpecendo os sentidos da mais velha por um instante.

"Você tem noção do que causa em mim?" Delicadamente as mãos pequenas apertaram mais o corpo magro em seu próprio corpo e eles pareceram se encaixar.

A mais baixa deitou a cabeça nos ombros de Lena a abraçando pelas costas, o peito parecendo explodir em paz e amor, o coração acelerando gostosamente. "Se for metade do que você causa em mim, acho que tenho uma ideia!"

A Gomez sorriu verdadeiramente feliz e depositou um beijo nos cabelos de sua menina. "Gostou do dia que teve?"

"Cada detalhe."

"E o que acha de termina-lo abraçadinha comigo?" A passos pequenos as guiou para a cama depois da resposta positiva da Lovato. A parte detrás dos joelhos esbarrou na beirada do colchão e as duas caíram sobre ele rindo.

"Em cada aniversário que chegar, ou melhor, em cada dia que você existir, darei o meu melhor para que se sinta a mulher mais especial do mundo." Fitou os olhos cor de avelã tentando passar-lhe todo o amor dentro de si.

E depois daquilo, palavras não foram necessárias. Estava tudo no olhar, nos sorrisos apaixonados, nos corações que batiam como se fosse um só. Estava tudo nas peles arrepiadas pelo simples contato, nas respirações superficiais pela intensidade do momento.

"Eu te amo." A boca se mexeu sem emitir som algum, sabia que a latina entenderia.

"_Yo te quiero_."

Demi deitou a cabeça no colo de Selena e suspirou, a sensação de se sentir completa lhe dominando e a certeza de que não havia lugar no mundo melhor do que aqueles braços, era ali aonde pertencia.


End file.
